


Ein Alptraum

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Backstory, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden Prime aus der Sicht von Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Alptraum

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Die Welt hatte sich in den letzten paar Sekunden auf den Kopf gestellt. Eden Prime – ein für Allianz-Marines ebenso beliebter wie eintöniger Planet – war mit einem Mal alles andere als paradiesisch.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße“, wimmerte der junge Marine neben Jacob. Eine Gastasche explodierte neben ihnen. Aus der Ferne hörten sie Schreie. Kugeln fetzten um ihre Ohren, dann war der junge Marine – Choi, so hieß er – still. Ein Projektil hatte im Chaos die rechte Seite seines Gesichts zerfetzt.

Jacob war einer der erfahrenen Soldaten seiner Einheit – das hatte er seiner Zeit als Korsar zu verdanken – doch auch das hatte ihn nicht auf den Anblick des riesigen Schiffs vorbereiten können und die Unzahl der synthetischen Feinde, die auf sie feuerten. Keine Mechs, einer der anderen Marines meinte, es handele sich um Geth.

„Stellung halten! In Deckung bleiben!“, befahl Major Izunami.

Schweiß rann Jacob von der Stirn, das giftige Gas der explodierten Gastasche ätzte trotz Atemmaske. Durch eine Lücke in der Brüstung legte er an und feuerte. Die Kugel riss ein Loch in den Hals eines Feindes, reichte aber nicht, um ihn aufzuhalten. Erst eine zweite Kugel brachte ihn dazu, zusammenzusacken.

„Sir, wenn das so weiter geht, habe ich bald keine Munition mehr.“

Die Besorgnis in Major Izunamis Gesicht sprach Bände. Eine Viertelstunde und keiner der übrigen sechs Marines ihrer Einheit würde mehr am Leben sein.

„Sir!“, rief Brooks aufgeregt. „Das Schiff! Sie ziehen sich zurück!“

Und tatsächlich. Ungläubig sah Jacob zu wie die synthetischen Feinde sich wie von Geisterhand gelenkt abwandten und das alptraumhafte Schiff im All verschwand. Eine gespenstische Stille senkte sich über den Planeten und Jacob konnte nicht glauben, dass es vorbei war, bis Verstärkung anrückte. Der Alptraum war so schnell vorbei wie er begann.

 _Ende_


End file.
